Alcohol use is common among teenagers and rates of heavy use are alarming. The most effective program for combating misuse and abuse are social influences programs. The goal of this SBIR initiative is to develop a easy to use CD-ROM interactive computer program for middle school students based on a social influen es model. The proposed program will build on existing curricula shown to be effective in the prevention or delay of alcohol use. The content will cover social influences, skills to resist pressures to drink, the alternative to and the consequences of drinking and norms surrounding alcohol use. The program will include multiple interactive activities located within 6 activity areas, including videotaped role play scenarios, stories or vignettes about drinking told by teens, games, diaries, and animated sequences. A resource center with texual information willbe included. The following tasks will be completed in Phase 1: Task 1: Develop the content, a detailed design and a working prototype for the CD-ROM program. Task 2: Conduct focus groups with midle school classroom teachers and students. Task 3: Revise the content, design, and working CD-ROM prototype based on focus group recommendations. Task 4: Finalize a production schedule for Phase II. In Phase II, the CD-ROM will be produced and evaluated. SPECIAL COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The CD-ROM will be marketed to middle schools and community adolescent programs througha nationwide commercial distributor specializing in the education market such as a Human Relations Media or a similar firm and through professional organizations, such as The National Education Association (NEA) and the The American School Health (ASHA). SChools are expected to be the primary consumer of this product.